Project D: Rise of the Demon
by BladedSage
Summary: A new band is shaping up, and Gorillaz are going to have to share Kong. NoodlexOC
1. Chapter 1: The Project Begins

A/N: Well, I admit I'm more of a Zelda writer, but Gorillaz is my favorite band. Thus, I give you the miracle that I hope will be Project D.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to present our own drumming gods, Daniel and Cory McKellan!!!!!" The announcer's voice boomed out over the packed amphitheatre. As the audience went nuts, two teenagers sat behind the stage, drumsticks in hand. The boy, Daniel, spun his stick idly in the air.

"So, which of us d'you think they wanna see more?" he asked his sister, flipping the stick in the air, and catching it expertly. He was a rather bulky youth, already taller than most kids his age, a good solid 14. His blond hair was cut short, so it could stay out of his eyes while he played. He sported a pair of silver earrings, the only touch of vanity he had. His sister, Cory, stood from her perch on the stool she'd been glued to for hours, stretching her muscles.

"Well, do you want the truth or an ego supplement?" she asked. She was almost exactly as tall as him, which was fitting, noting the fact that they were twins. Unlike him, she had taken heavy liberties with her appearance. Her hair, which was naturally dirty blonde, had been dyed white for years, and she was heavily tanned. She was trying to imitate a manga character, Rena from ".hack". With a lot of success, as it happened.

"Now what's that supposed to…damn!" Daniel spat, grabbing his sticks as the announcer called him out.

The stage was dark. Very dark. No one could see a thing. Then, a slow thrum started. It

got louder and louder till it drowned out any noise from the cloud. The spotlights

suddenly flared to life. Daniel ripped into a mighty rock drumbeat. The crowd roared

louder and louder. Daniel looked promising. Fireworks flared from the stage.

And then all hell broke loose. One of the works caught the top of the stage roof, and the

ceiling blazed. The audience was now screaming for a completely different reason. As

they flooded out, the roof began to fall. Daniel tried to run, but he wasn't able to escape.

With an almighty crash, a broken and burning timber landed on him, and there was

blackness. The last thing he saw was his sister pulling his hand.

Daniel woke up in a hospital. His unfocused eyes stopped on his sister, who was seated next to his bed. She smiled weakly. Daniel grinned. "Wha happened?" he muttered. "How long was I out…?"

"Two days." She said, taking his hand. "You'll be fine." Something about how she said it hid something, a tinge of worry. He forced another smile.

"I ain't that bad off, am I?" he asked, looking down at his body. He froze. His left arm was fine, but the rest…

Both his legs and his right arm were gone. He passed out again.

The McKellan twins were both orphans, raised at Portland City Orphanage in Oregon. They had lived rather crappy lives in the filthy home, before their exceptional drum skills materialized. They had at last had a bright future. Now, for at least one of them, that future was going dim.

A/N: What do you think? Please R&R. It'll get more like a Gorillaz fic soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Healing

A/N: Well, chapter two!!! Here's hoping….

Six months later….

Daniel, or "D" as he called himself, sat in front of his computer, scrolling at high speed down an Ebay list. In the months since his accident, he had become obsessed with gaining back his former glory. He had been fitted with prosthetics, but he couldn't drum with them. Indeed, the leg replacements barely allowed him to walk, and he used a wheelchair more often. Cory walked into the room, her hair spiked up. She was still famous, unlike D, and did everything she could to raise money for him. She snuck up behind him, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Healing." he muttered.

"You always say that. I mean what are you looking at? New drumsets?" she asked. The only topic they both cared about was drumming. She had bought him his first bass, and he got her her first hi-hat. They had a passion for percussion that could outlast all their arguments, which occurred a lot.

"Not quite." said D. He clicked a picture of an innocent looking blue box. "Know what this is?" he asked, a smile on his face. "Think Gorillaz."

"What's that supposed to…ohmigod." Oh yeah, the other agreement: Both were huge Gorillaz fans. And any true fan knew that machine. "The hip-hop box. I thought that was Russell's."

"It does. But look who's selling it." said D, pointing to the username of the seller. " "'MudsNiccals'. Ring any bells?"

"Niccals? Like, Murdoc Niccals? Oh, now he's dreamy…" his sister said, eyes misting over. D, meanwhile, grabbed a phone. "Who the hell are you calling?" asked Cory.

"Murdoc himself. The number's right here next to the item. And I gotta make sure this is real." He looked up, eyes shining. "This could be it, sis. This could get me back on the drumming scene. All I need is that box."


End file.
